


Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, Gift Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this surprise you have for me, Ludger?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift to ky995 @ tumblr!

“What’s this surprise you have for me, Ludger?”

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you, Julius.”

Julius leaned back on the couch, sighing. His curiosity was turning into impatience. He had been sitting there, blindfolded, for how long? Ten minutes? Probably less, but it felt like an eternity. Time passed very slowly when you were deprived of sight and forbidden to move.

“This birthday present is taking awfully long, you know. Where’s Rollo?” Petting him would help pass the time, at least.

“Asleep.” Ludger’s voice sounded distant. He seemed to be in Julius’ bedroom.

Julius sighed again, wondering if he could try and take a nap. He didn’t have long to ponder before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, followed by Ludger’s voice.

“Okay, ready,” he said, grabbing Julius’ wrists to help him up.

Still blindfolded, Julius was led into his bedroom, and instructed to remain standing. For a moment, he was confused, until he felt Ludger pull on his belt.

“Oh. So it’s _that_ kind of surprise,” Julius said, a smile tugging on his lips.

Ludger chuckled as he removed Julius’ belt and undid his pants, pulling them down but leaving his underwear on. Julius stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside as Ludger went on to unbutton his shirt. Ludger took his time undoing each button, humming softly under his breath. Something about the tone of his voice made Julius’ pulse quicken.

When Ludger was done, he allowed the shirt to fall to the floor, and Julius was left standing in nothing but his underwear. Ludger placed his hands over Julius’ shoulders, trailing ghost touches with his fingers all the way to Julius’ chest. Then, he gave Julius a gentle push, making him fall back to sit on the bed.

Julius smiled, anticipating what would happen next. He reached up towards his blindfold, saying, “So can I remove this n—”

But his wrists were caught by Ludger’s hands, and his words silenced by a kiss.

Ludger’s lips were soft upon his own, his tongue warm inside his mouth. Julius wished he could remove the blindfold to see the subtle shade of pink that always tinted Ludger’s cheeks when they kissed, but Ludger kept a firm grip on Julius’ wrists. Of course, Julius could easily wrestle himself away, if he wanted to. But he didn’t.

Ludger broke the kiss after one last nibble on Julius’ lower lip, and then spoke in a low voice, “Lie down on your back.”

Julius eagerly obeyed, feeling the mattress bounce as he hurriedly shifted his weight. Ludger climbed on the bed soon after and immediately straddled Julius’ hips. When Julius felt Ludger’s thigh brush against his own, his eyes widened under his blindfold.

“Ludger, are you…?”

Ludger did not reply, but Julius was sure he was smiling. There was no doubt about it; Julius had felt Ludger’s skin directly against his own.

“You’re naked.”

This time, Ludger chuckled softly. He lowered his body and sat on Julius’ hips, right over his growing arousal. Yes, he was naked. Not even wearing underwear.

“Is that why you took so long?” Julius asked, smiling.

“One of the reasons,” Ludger said, shifting his hips and making Julius wish his own underwear was gone. “Put your hands over your head.”

It took a moment for Julius to process Ludger’s words, but once more, he did as he was told. He felt Ludger reach for something, and a moment later, an object clicked around Julius’ wrists. He wiggled his hands tentatively, and nearly gasped in surprise.

“Did you just handcuff me to the bed?”

Ludger laughed. “Happy Birthday, Julius.”

Julius was dumbfounded. The handcuffs were cushioned and rather comfortable, but that was still far more daring than anything he’d expect of his little brother. Not to mention the blindfold, which Ludger didn’t seem inclined to remove.

Julius felt Ludger shift, and shivered when he felt his lips on his neck. There was a thrill about being deprived of his sight and chained to the bed, a liberating sensation of surrendering to the one person he trusted in the world. Ludger’s lips trailed butterfly kisses over his skin, going from his neck to his ear, where he paused to nibble on Julius’ earlobe. Julius exhaled, felt Ludger pull back, wondered where he would feel him this time.

Ludger’s tongue flicked over Julius’ nipple, and Julius gasped in surprise. Ludger laughed, a soft chuckle that made Julius’ face feel warm. Ludger was gone again, and Julius’ breath hitched as he anticipated what might happen, imagined where Ludger would touch him next.

Something squeezed his arousal through his underwear, so sudden and unexpected that Julius whimpered, buckling his hips in reflex and shivering as Ludger’s hand - it had to be his hand - began to stroke him through the cloth. Julius’ underwear was becoming painfully tight, his arousal straining the fabric and his senses craving the direct contact of Ludger’s skin.

As if reading Julius’ mind, or maybe simply seeing how hard Julius was, Ludger removed his underwear to free Julius’ erection. Julius’ couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief. Breathlessly, he waited for Ludger’s touch, mind swimming as he pictured Ludger’s warm tongue trailing over his shaft, his wet mouth enveloping the head.

Julius waited, waited and waited, so long he thought he would burst with anticipation. When he finally felt Ludger’s fingers close around his length, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning. However, instead of warmth, he felt a cool substance drip over his arousal, and soon recognized the sound of a tube of lubricant being squeezed.

“Are you in that much of a hurry?” Julius said in a lighthearted tone, smiling.

Ludger laughed, the sound sweet in Julius’ ears. There were few things he loved more than Ludger’s laughter. “Don’t worry. Your present isn’t gonna be short.”

Julius’ smile widened, and a moment later, Ludger began to spread the lube over his erection. Julius threw his head back on the pillow, enjoying the nimble movements of Ludger’s fingers, the way his thumb brushed over the head and his palm squeezed his length. When Ludger’s hand withdrew, Julius’ eagerness became so strong he was biting the inside of his cheek. But he’d still need to wait for Ludger to prepare himself.

Julius felt the mattress shift as Ludger moved. He exhaled, trying to coax himself to be patient. That would take a few minutes at least— or so he thought, but to his surprise, he immediately felt Ludger’s warm body press against his tip.

“What are you doing?” he blurted, trying to move his arms before remembering he was handcuffed to the bed. As eager as he was, he did _not_ want Ludger to try and take him unprepared. There was no way it would work.

“Don’t worry, Julius.” Ludger’s voice was a whisper, sending a shiver down Julius’ spine.

Ludger lowered himself on Julius’ arousal, and to Julius’ surprise, he slipped inside smoothly. “You’ve already…” Damn, it was hard to speak with Ludger’s tightness all around him. “So that’s why you took so long.” The mental imagine of Ludger fingering himself in Julius’ room made his pulse quicken.

Ludger chuckled, making his body tighten even more around Julius. He went on to lower himself all the way down to the base of Julius’ shaft, uttering a sound between a moan and a sigh that went straight to Julius’ groin. Julius wished he wasn’t handcuffed, so he could trail his hands over Ludger’s bare thighs, hold his hips to help him ride him…

Without warning, Ludger moved, ascending until only the head of Julius’ arousal was inside him, and dropping down to take all of him into his body again. Julius gasped, head swimming with pleasure. Ludger kept going, picking up his pace, filling the room with the sound of his ragged breathing punctuated by low moans.

Julius reveled in it all, the sound of Ludger’s voice, the warmth of his body, the tightness and friction on his arousal. Without his sight, everything else felt more intense. And with his arms restrained, his body completely at Ludger’s mercy, he wanted nothing more than to give in.

His climax was approaching, and Julius realized that it had been too fast, that this entire situation had made him too sensitive. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself back so he could finish along with Ludger, but it was so, so difficult to restrain himself when all he wanted was to surrender.

“Ludger,” he muttered, struggling to speak, his words almost like moans. “I’m… too close…” If his hands weren’t tied, he would stroke Ludger, help him reach his climax faster, but as he was…

Ludger didn’t slow down, no, he seemed to be going faster, and Julius couldn’t think anymore. He was close, too close, and everything felt just too _good_ , the tightness and heat of Ludger’s body, the way his own arms were pulled over his head, leaving him helpless, exposed, and so overwhelmed with pleasure—

Julius cried out, arching his back and releasing inside Ludger, his handcuffs clattering on the bedframe as his body shook with his climax. Ludger kept on moving, riding out all of Julius’ orgasm, until Julius sank on the bed, dazed, disoriented by his lack of sight.

Ludger shifted, and Julius felt his softening member slip out of Ludger’s body. Then, Ludger leaned down, pressing soft, tender kisses to Julius’ neck. Julius gave a pleased hum, head still swimming from his orgasm. Cuddling with Ludger was one of the best parts…

Ludger suddenly shifted, his lips brushing over Julius’ earlobe, and he whispered, “I’ve never seen you finish this loudly.”

Reality finally crashed upon Julius, and his cheeks grew warm with embarrassment. Ludger chuckled, sliding an arm around Julius’ chest to embrace him.

“I’m glad you cried out my name.”

Julius grumbled. “I can’t believe I’m being teased by my younger brother on my very birthday.”

Ludger laughed, pulling Julius closer. Julius felt Ludger’s erection press against his hip, and realized he hadn’t finished.

“Ludger… if you remove these handcuffs, I can…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ludger said, shuffling to a sitting position. “We’re not done yet.”

Julius couldn’t see, but he swore Ludger was smirking.

Ludger shifted, climbing over Julius and spreading Julius’ legs so he could sit between them. Julius felt that same surge of anticipation, this time mixed with curiosity, making his breath quicken again. He heard the sound of the tube of lube being squeezed, and a moment later…

…Felt Ludger’s slick fingers press against his entrance.

Julius all but yelped, squirming away from Ludger’s touch. “L-Ludger, that’s—”

“I thought you liked it,” Ludger said, the tip of his fingers still on Julius’ skin, driving him crazy.

“It’s not that I don’t,” Julius replied, suddenly very self-conscious of the way he must look, arms tied over his head and his face very red. “I just… wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh. Well, you’re expecting it now.” With that, Ludger’s fingers brushed over his entrance again.

“W-Wait!” Julius blurted, wrists straining against his handcuffs. “Not while I am like this!”

Ludger went silent, and Julius could _feel_ his gaze upon him, taking in all of him. “Like what?”

“You know what I mean,” Julius muttered, refusing to elaborate. His cheeks were burning.

“Handcuffed and blindfolded? But you were enjoying it so much just now. Do you really want me to take them off?”

Did he? No, Julius knew he didn’t. In fact, he _really_ wanted Ludger to go on, but that was way too embarrassing to admit.

“Julius?”

His heart thundered in his chest. “…Go on.”

Ludger didn’t question his decision, and a moment later, Julius felt his fingertips on his entrance. Julius shivered as Ludger trailed circles over the sensitive skin, moaning when a finger slipped inside. It was just so hard to control himself whenever Ludger did _that_ , and in his current state, tied up and blindfolded, he was sure he would lose himself even more than usual.

Ludger added a second finger, sliding it deep along with the first one, reaching for Julius’ sweet spot. He began massaging it slowly, making Julius bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from moaning. By the time Ludger pulled his fingers out, Julius was almost back to fully hard.

He heard the tube of lube being squeezed one last time, and the wait that followed was enough to drive Julius crazy. When he finally felt the tip of Ludger’s arousal press against his entrance, he nearly came undone right them.

Being inside Ludger was wonderful, but having Ludger inside _him_ was a completely different kind of pleasure. Ludger pushed inside, stretching him, filling him, touching him in all the right places. Julius threw his head back, his breath coming in gasps, until Ludger was inside all the way to the base.

Ludger gave a pleased sigh and leaned forward, lying on Julius body, his head resting sideways on his chest. “I’ll wait a bit so you can adapt.”

Julius wanted to say that Ludger didn’t need to wait, that he didn’t mind if Ludger was rough and if Julius couldn’t walk for the rest of the day. But feeling the warmth of Ludger’s breath on his skin, Julius couldn’t muster a word.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Ludger whispered, wrapping his arms around Julius’ waist.

For minutes they remained still, and Julius couldn’t decide whether he wanted Ludger to move immediately or for them to stay like this forever.

Ludger shifted, but instead of leaning back and thrusting, he only placed one of his hands over Julius’ chest, gently touching one of his nipples with a finger. Julius shivered, and a moment later, Ludger pinched his nipple, rolling it between thumb and forefinger until Julius had to bite his lip in order to suppress a moan. Ludger chuckled, that small chuckle of his that could mean anything, and leaned back to squeeze Julius’ chest with both of his hands. Julius gasped.

“Is it okay if I start moving, Julius?”

Julius nodded. Ludger moved back, his hands still on Julius’ chest, fingers digging into Julius’ skin to support his weight. He pulled out of Julius’ body until only his tip was inside, and then thrust, deep and hard, so sudden Julius couldn’t hold back a moan. The way Ludger was grabbing on his chest along with the way his arms were being pulled above his head ended up just as arousing as Ludger’s thrust inside him.

Ludger didn’t stop, pulling back and thrusting again, soon building a vigorous rhythm. Julius forgot all inhibitions, his voice growing louder with every thrust, drowning out Ludger’s small gasps. His climax was hard and sudden, his body tightening around Ludger’s arousal as he spilled over himself with a cry. Ludger’s nails buried into Julius’ chest as he released inside him, trembling before his arms gave away and he fell over Julius.

They both lay still, breathing heavily, waiting for their heartbeats to steady. Ludger reached out and opened the handcuffs, but Julius couldn’t bring himself to move his arms. Finally, Ludger removed the blindfold, placing a kiss over each of Julius’ eyelids.

Julius blinked slowly as his vision adapted to the light. Ludger’s face came into focus, his cheeks tinted pink, his lips curved into a smile.

“Sorry,” Ludger said, tone soft and playful, “I think I went a little overboard.”

Julius glanced down, and noticed the scratch marks on his chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Ludger’s smile widened, and he leaned down, kissing Julius on the lips. “Happy Birthday, Julius.”


End file.
